Creepypasta One-Shots
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of Creepypasta and a few Marble Hornet (Masky and Hoodie) characters. I hope you enjoy them, this will mostly be horror but have a lot of other genres as well. Rated M for gore and violence, just to be safe.
1. Masked Man - Masky

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Masked Man - Masky

Peyton tapped his foot against the dirt path, arms crossed and blue eyes narrowed. "Why did I think this was a good idea again?" He asked himself lowly as he looked left and right. "I came from that direction…didn't I?" He questioned himself as he looked to his left. You see, out of nowhere the young college student decided to go out for a midnight stroll…through the woods. Though he didn't know why, he decided to blame it on his sleep deprivation due to long nights of studying and countless hours of lying in bed and question the meaning of existences.

Somewhere along his midnight stroll he had ended up walking off the path, after about an hour later he had found it again, only to grow confused as he didn't know which direction lead out and which lead deeper into the dark forest. The trees seemed to grow taller and engulf the night sky, blocking what little light the moon gave during this chilly night. It was early fall, the trees leaves were dyed brilliant colors such as red, orange, and yellow. Shroud in darkness with only a little bit of light peeking through the leaves, the brunette ran his fingers through his messy brown hair and chose to head forward. Hoping to God that he picked the right direction and wasn't getting even more lost then he was before.

After a while he stopped as his ears twitched slightly, the sound wasn't that loud. But, still it wasn't that hard to catch in these quiet woods, it was the sound of footsteps that tipped toed through the leaves, crunching them softly yet loudly enough to hear. Looking back, Peyton's eyes scanned the surrounding area once again, he wasn't exactly scared more nervous. This wasn't the first time he had been in these woods late at night, back in his high school days he and his old buddies would run through these woods. Back in their 'rebellious' days as they would call it they would hide out in these woods at the middle of the night, drinking and smoking so they wouldn't get caught.

Sometimes try and look for ghost or any of that other 'supernatural' junk that he didn't believe in now. ' _We sure were idiots back then_ ' he thought as he continued to walk. Once again after a while he heard that same noise before, but this time he did not look back, believing it was just an animal…an animal whose footsteps almost sounded exactly like footsteps. Burying his hands into his navy blue hoodie that had the college's initials on it he quickens his pace as he continued to look forward. Trying to fight back the urge to look back as well as he controlled his breathing.

It wasn't until he looked to the side did he almost stop in his tracks. It was just a flash and he believed it to be his eyes playing nothing but tricks on him. Because for a minute he though he saw the figure of a man and white, not much detail but the white stood out more than anything as the few moonbeams that hit it, illuminated it brightly. Swallowing thickly he shook his head and continued to walk. For an hour he walked, with no signs of the path ending or any entrance that would lead out of the woods and to the nearby park.

Giving a sigh of defeat, Peyton fell to his knees and covered his face. "I chose the wrong way" he whined loudly before looking up and peeking through his fingers when he heard movement. From what little light was provided he saw a man standing just a couple of feet in front of him. He looked to be a few feet taller than Peyton with broad shoulders that you would find on a football player. He wore a tan colored jacked that was zipped all the way up to the neck along with dark blue skinny jeans and black worn out converses that were caked with dirt and looked about ready to rip at the seams. His hair was a mess of brown knots that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days, maybe even weeks. Instead of looking into a face, he was staring directly into a while porcelain mask.

It had black feminine lips and arched eyebrows that looked like they were scribbled on with a sharpie. Around the eye hold was a think coloring of black that made the blue eyes staring out stand out more and almost glow as they stared emotionlessly at Peyton. "H-hello" Peyton called out as he lowered his hands and pushed himself to stand, looking at the masked man. "Uh, hey buddy, you know Halloween isn't for a couple more weeks, right?" He questioned, only to be met with silence. "Okay, look, do you know the way out of here, I'm kind of lost" he said, scratching the back of his head and blushing lightly in embarrassment.

Once again all he received was pure silence as the sound of an owl could be heard somewhere nearby. Along with the sound of wings flapping as said bird took flight from wherever it was. "Hey, I'm-" Peyton started to say before stopping as the masked man started to walk towards him. First his movements were slow but soon he started to pick up pace as he was soon in a full on sprint towards the brunette. "H-hey!" Peyton exclaimed as he took a step back before turning around and started to run in the opposite direction.

With the sound of his feet and the masked man's feet pounding against the dirt path, adrenaline rushed through Peyton's body as he just stared forward. Why felt like hours he soon watched as the trees grew father apart to let more light through as he was starting to reach an exit that would lead him straight to the park. ' _Finally!_ ' He cried out joyfully in his mind. Just as his hope was beginning to rise, it was soon destroyed as a heavy force knocked him to the ground. "Fuck!" He cried out as he hit the ground, smashing his jaw roughly against it and causing his teeth to rattle around.

Forcefully he was flipped onto his back and was straddled by the masked man who just looked down at him with wild blue eyes that stared down at him. "Let me go! Let me go!" Peyton shouted as he shook his head back and forth was bucking around like a crazed bull that had just seen the color red. Before he could say anything else, a fist made contact with his lower jaw, causing him to cry out in pain as another punch was delivered how his right eye. "Stop" he groaned out through the punches his eyes shut tightly as he tried to defend himself, but it was futile as the punched became more savage. When the punches started to slow down he peek his left eye since it was swelling like his right eye was starting to do.

Tears welled up in his eyes, causing the right one to sting and throb as he looked up at the mask man who just stared down at him. "Why?" He asked quietly before noticing movement to his side, glancing to the left, he started to shake as he saw the masked man's hand inch toward a rock that was sticking out of the dirt path. With each he pried the rock out of the earth, leaving a hole where it used to be as he raised the decent sized rock up. "No, please! God no, please don't do this!" Peyton cried out loudly as the tears quickly leaked out of his eyes like a waterfall. Before he could get another word out the rock came down and smashed down onto his skull.

Pain shot through him as he heard the smallest of cracks, but at last the rock did not kill him right away. Once again the rock was brought back up before being thrust downwards and onto the college student's head where another faint crack was heard as an ear piercing scream filled the night air. The rock sliced some of the skin on the brunette's forehead and drew blood that leaked downwards. Repeating the process he did before, he did it over and over as they small crack started to grow louder and louder while Peyton's body shook and quivered under the masked man. Soon the body grew still after one finally strike, the middle of Peyton's skull was caved in as the skin was ripped and torn from the rock that now glistened red.

Blood poured quickly out of the dent that was starting to bruise as Peyton's blue eyes lost their shine and rolled up into the back of his head. Disappearing from sight and leaving the body behind as it begins to grow could. The masked man stared down at the college student before standing up; the front of his jacket had little splatters of blood on it as he carelessly through the rock to the side. **Thump**. That was the sound the rock made when it landed.

Patting his hands on the front of his tan jacket he bent down and grabbed a hold of Peyton's ankles and began to drag him off. Getting further and further away from the entrance of the woods and deeper into them, he turned away from the path and dragged the body through the trees and leaves. Twigs, mud, and leaves begin to stick to the already paling body as it was dragged. The masked man stopped at a clearing and dropped Peyton's legs as he gave a finally glance to the body before hearing the light sound of static in his ears. With ease he walked through the fallen leaves, listening to them crunch under his feet as he walked away from the body.

Morning came as two boys walked through the woods, between their lips were cigarette's as they pushed each other around. Walking into a clearing one of the students pushed another one further ahead of him, watching as his friend tripped over something and fall backwards completely. Shaking his head, the boy looked at what he tripped on before screaming as his friend stood there frozen in shock. Before them laid a dead body of Peyton, it was starting to smell and the skin was beginning to gray as fly buzzed around him. In fear, the boy on the ground scampered up and ran past his friend who soon followed after as they both screamed in fear.

Neither one paying attention to the sound of static nor notice the carved symbol on the dead body's neck, which was a circle with an 'x' through it. Nor did they notice the tall figure or masked man that watched them both run away with their tails between their legs and their forgotten cigarette's lying on the ground with smoke still rising from them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this one. Also I'm putting this in the Mythology sections because that's where I see most Creepypasta stories, if you know the appropriate section for this type of story, please tell me so I can fix it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	2. Appointment - Dr Smiley

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Appointment – Dr. Smiley

"Janet, what was the whole point of this to begin with?" Blair asked, her brown eyes staring up at the old broken down hospital. Vines were crawling up its side as glass windows were cracked or boarded up and pieces of brick chipping away.

"Because Blair, I thought it would be nice to at least try and explore an abandon place on the night of Halloween" Janet said, putting a black curl behind her ear as she blinked her green eyes innocently at her friend. Lips pulled back into a wide smile as her black skin was darker than usual on this night causing her cat like eyes to stand out more.

"Still, the old abandon hospital, I've heard some pretty nasty things about this place" Blair said as she expressed her nervousness by grabbing a strand of brown hair and twirling it around on her finger.

"Look, I know people in town say this place is haunted and that whoever enters never comes back out alive, but we're here today to prove them wrong. I mean how many people have you heard about entering this place?" Janet asked.

"None, but…" Blair said, biting her lips as her friend placed her hands on her hips and looked at the brunette with a 'are you serious' look. "Okay" she said, giving in as in her other hand she gripped a flashlight in her sweaty palms.

"Good, now let's go!" Janet exclaimed excitedly as she clicked the flashlight in her hand on, the light extruding from it piercing through the darkness and illuminating the cracked, glass double doors that was the entrance to this building. Sighing Blair clicked her flashlight on as well as she slowly followed behind and into the rotting building. The entrance was a mess, chairs broken and spewed around, mold growing in the corners as paint chipped away and piece of the ceiling that had rotten away and caved in laid on the floor.

"This is dangerous, what if this place collapse on us!" Blair exclaimed as she moved her flashlight around the entrance, soon stopping on the broken down elevator that's metal doors reflected the light of her flashlight.

"Blair, this place has been standing for twenty years since it was abandon; if it didn't collapse then it isn't going to collapse now" Janet said as she started to make her way to the stairs, placing her foot on the first step, she winced as she heard it creak loudly. Blair looked towards the front desk, pointing her flashlight at the map that hung crookedly on the wall. The whole bottom floor was made up of the check in/checkout room, waiting room, bathrooms, nurse station, and break room. First floor held the first set of rooms starting in the one and two hundred, second floor held the three and four hundreds, and the final floor held the five hundreds.

"Hey, wouldn't you want to check out the bottom floor first?" Blair asked as she quickly followed after her friend who was already half way up the stairs.

"Nah, we'll check this floor last" Janet said as Blair caught up with ease behind her.

"Okay" Blair mumbled her voice low and uncertain by this decision.

-Time Skip-

The two teenagers were just walking through the second floors halls when a faint noise could be heard. It was small and almost went unnoticed if it hadn't been for Janet, who pointed her flashlight up towards the ceiling above her and her friend's head. Above she saw the faintest of cracks that seemed to be growing larger and larger by the second as dust seeped through the crack and to the floor. "Look out!" She cried out as she pushed her brown haired friend and threw herself backwards in time for the ceiling to cave in, falling to the floor and causing it to cave in as well. Leaving nothing but a hole that separated the two girls, and gave a good sight of the rubble and derbies that now cluttered the bottom floor.

"Janet" Blair said as she stood on the other side of the hole, looking down and then back to her friend.

"Blair, stay calm" Janet said when she saw the fear in her friend's eyes. "You take the stairs back down to the bottom floor, I'll find a way back down myself, okay" she said as she watched her friend nod hesitantly. For a couple of minutes Blair just stood there, not moving an inch as she looked at her friend. "Blair, I promise I'll be alright just go to the bottom floor and wait for me" the raven haired teen said as she turned around and continued to walk forward. For a few minutes Blair stood there, watching her friend walk away before turning around and started to walk back to the stairs.

As she walked, she couldn't help but stop every once in a while as she thought she heard footsteps behind her. ' _It's just my nerves getting to me, there's no one else in this old place_ ' she thought as she continued to walk. Those footsteps behind her that started out soft soon started to pick up speed as if whatever was following her was now running towards her and ready to strike her down. Body tense, Blair kept repeating to herself that it was nothing before building up enough nerve to turn around and prove to herself that she was just imagining the sound. Just as she was about to turn around, a jolt of pain pierced through her neck as she fell to her knees while her vision blurred and everything turned black.

-With Janet-

Janet walked further down the hallway, shinning her light around as she searched for an extra staircase that would lead her back down to the bottom floor. She stopped when her light shinned on the metal doors of the elevator. ' _Well, we never really did check to see if it didn't work_ ' she thought as she walked over to the metal doors and pressed the button beside them. Placing her ear on the cool metal she heard the creaky sound of the elevator as it made its way up towards her. When it came to a screeching halt the doors slowly opened up, the metal squealing loudly enough to make someone's ears bleed.

Looking into the elevator, Janet saw that the wallpaper was peeling away as the musty smell of mold wavered out of the cramped space. Taking in a deep breath, she walked in and closed the doors while pressing the button for the bottom floor. The elevator shook and slowly started to descend before shaking roughly as a loud 'snap' was heard outside of the elevator. The sound was loud in Janet's ears as she released an ear piercing scream as the elevator started to fall down at a fast past.

-With Blair-

Blair groaned as she turned her head left and right. Blinking her eyes open to a blinding white light above her as she tried to raise a hand to rest it upon her pounding skull, but found that she couldn't. Looking down she saw that her body was strapped down to a metal operating table with brown, worn out belts. Struggling she lifted her legs a little and kicked her feet against the metal, causing a ruckus that masked the sound of footsteps walking towards her. "Ah, I see you're awake" a low, scratchy male voice said causing her movement to stop as she looked to her right.

An older looking man stepped into the light. His messy black hair looking unwashed and un-brushed as it fell in front of his face causing shadows around his blood red eyes that held dark circles underneath them. Around his mouth was a white surgical mask that had a lightly drawn mouth formed into a smirk with drawn spiky teeth. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie hanging loosely from his neck, the tip of the tie stopping just at his stomach. Black skinny jeans and dress shoes were also a part of his outfit.

"Now, tell me your name and why you are here, I didn't have any appointments today" the man said in his scratchy voice as he walked around the operating table. Blair stared at him, her throat clamping up as she caught something shinning on her left; beside her was a metal tray that had many operating tools. "Well" the man said as he did not receive an answer, once again he was met with silence as the girl stared at him. "Ah I see it's your throat isn't it? You came today so that I may fix your throat; well I guess I can set you up with an appointment. How about now, does that sound good, you don't seem to be busy at the moment" he said, giving a dry laugh as he stopped at her left and stood next to the tray of surgical equipment.

"We shall begin the operation…now" he said, as he wrapped his long fingers around the cool metal of the scalpel. "Now I promise this will hurt a lot" he said, laughing lightly as he pressed the tip of the scalpel under Blair's chin. The brunette's breath got caught in her throat as the sharp metal pierced through her skin and was dragged downwards. Blood quickly followed after the cut and leaned down her neck and to her shirt, staining the once teal colored long sleeve shirts collar red. The man dragged the scalpel all the way down to the end of Blair's through and just stopping short of her collar bone.

The pain felt unbearable as the cut burned from the cool hair blowing by it. A pain groan escaped past Blair's lips as she clenched her jaw and stared upwards with tears building up in her eyes. The man sat the bloody scalpel down and with cold fingers he grabbed either side of the cut and pulled the skin further away, watching as more blood started to pour out as Blair's body started to twitch lightly. Humming, the man dug his fingers into the blood and curled them around the vocal cords that were hidden beneath the muscles and blood. "These must be the problem" he hummed out as his eyes shinned with great pleasure as he forcefully jerked the cords out.

Blair's body jerked as blood started to bubble out of her lips and down her jaw. Gurgling sounds left her mouth, as some of that crimson liquid squirted out of her opened throat and splatter a little on the man's white shirt, some of it getting on his face and surgical mask. "Look at this mess you're making, tsk, some kids these days" he said in his scratchy voice as he shook his head. "Is there anything else you would like me to fix?" He asked, placing a hand to his ear as he was met with horrible gurgling sounds. "What's that, you say your eyes aren't working that well, well we can fix that now, can't we" he said looking down at the girl.

Her body was slowing down as she twitched every now and then. Looking to his small tray he hummed in delight as he looked at the many tools he was going to use. Just as he was about to reach for melon ball scooper that he kept hidden among all the medical tools for occasions like this, he stopped when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girl go limp. "Tired, hm, that's alright I can still have fun even if you're not awake for it" he said, laughing as he set to work.

-With Janet-

A groan came from the elevator as the dented metal doors were pried open. Janet limped out of the cramped room and into the entrance. Dirt bruises, and cuts littered her body but she luckily didn't suffer that much damaged from the fall. Shaking her head she looked around the room for her friend, only to find it empty. Double checking she felt her lips draw back into a thin line as she clenched her fist. "I knew you were a scaredy cat Blair, but really, abandoning me in this place" she said.

"Oh, you're so going to get it tomorrow" she mumbled, sighing in irritation as she walked forward in the dark room. Her flashlight was busted from the fall and of no use as she walked over to the glass doors, she looked back one last time and pushed them open. "Never coming back to this place, ever" she said to herself as she walked out into the cool fall air and started to limp forward. "Still can't believe she just up and abandon me, like how hard was it to just wait for me to get there. I could have died and no one would have known" she said to herself as she rambled to herself about the situation.

It wouldn't be till tomorrow where she received the news of her missing friend nor will she never know just how lucky she was to have been stuck on the other side of the hole that had separated her and her friend. She may weep tomorrow, but one's thing for sure it's true what people say about that abandon hospital. Once you enter you might not ever be seen again.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	3. Property - Ticci Toby

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: Also, if you wish to read the reader insert version its on my Wattpad account, Quotev account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

Property – Ticci Toby x Reader

The first time Lavender felt like someone was watching her, was when she was walking home from school. Of course she brushed it off, there was plenty of people outside, so it wouldn't surprised her if she caught one of their attention, but, the person she caught was someone she really didn't want attention from. As the week went by, she still had the feeling of being watch, brushing it off as nothing she would just shiver or shift around, but never fully think on it. Soon, she started noticing little details that really wouldn't have bugged her at first. Like how the window would always be cracked open just a little bit when she woke up, though she clearly remember closing it when she went to bed.

Or how some of her clothing was going missing, especially her underwear. A month went by and she was certain she had herself a stalker. The first time she told the police, they just brushed her off saying that they couldn't help if there was no evidence that she was being stalk. She was becoming paranoid more and more as another month went by and gifts and letters started showing up around her house. The letters started off sweet enough to start with and the gifts were sweet as well, but still the areas she found them in disturbed her.

When she got out of the shower, there would be a letter on the sink, moist from the steam that had admitted from her shower. Or when she would wake up to find a small box sitting on her bed stand, soon the letters got darker and the gifts became morbid. She didn't know when it began exactly it's just one day she opened one of those gifts to find a poor dead bird with a heard carved on its chest. The letters always saying things like ' _You're so beautiful when you sleep_ ' ' _Who was that guy you were talking to? Don't you know you're **mine** , you're not allowed to talk to other men_' and of course the most disturbing one that made her skin crawl when she saw the messy scribbled words on the paper. ' _You're mine, mine, mine, mine, **mine**! No one else's I'll **kill** any man that talks to you, looks at you, or even touches you! I'll be coming **soon** to show you just how **much** I love **you**!_ '

The words were a scribbled messily with splotches of red spots here and there. Holes torn from how hard the person was writing as he scribbled his message. Lavender shivered, tempted to call the police again, but something told her that worse things would happen if she did. As her stalker had said, he indeed killed any man that talked, look, or even touched her. Half of her male friends were found in the woods one rainy morning, their bodies hanging from the trees with their intestines spewed about in a fashion that would remind her of someone throwing tinsel around a Christmas tree.

Lavender avoided people like they were the plague, fear of anyone else getting killed. She was losing more and more sleep believing that ever noise she heard was her stalker coming to show her his ' _love_ '. One morning she woke up in agonizing pain after finally falling asleep, her back burned horrible as if it was on fire. Her sheets were stained red and so was the back of her pajama shirt, dashing into the bathroom she pulled the bloody clothing off and reached her arms around her back the best she could as she turned her head to the side to look in the mirror. Her throat clenched as her eyes widen as she stared at the red and irritated symbol and words carved onto her back.

In the middle of her back was a circle with an 'x' through it with the words ' ** _Property of Ticci Toby_** ' was sloppily written above and below the circle. She now knew her stalker's name, Toby. A normal name that belonged to a derange person that believed she was his. Moving around just an inch, causing disturbance to the wound made her cry out in pain as blood was still leaking out of it and down her back. She didn't go to school that day, or any other day for that manner. In reality she quit going out all together. Keeping all the doors and windows locked, not leaving unless it was necessary.

The school called of course because of her absent, of course she'd answer once in a while and listen to the principal as she demanded to speak to her parents. She'd always hang up, laughing bitterly at that, her parents were all the way in another country, having the time of their lives while she was stuck here suffering in what she called Hell. She stayed awake twenty four-seven, always kept the TV on but on mute while jumping at any sudden noises. One day she gave in, her stomach growling, as if begging her to feed it even though there was no more food in the house. She left, her money stuffed in her pocket as she walked down the slightly crowded sidewalk with her hood up.

Strangely she didn't feel any eyes boring into her back, straightening her posture she kept on walking. ' _Maybe he gave up on me_ ' she thought, a small smile gracing her lips for the first time in forever, but she didn't know just how wrong she was. When she walked back to her house with a few plastic bags clutched tightly in her hands filled with microwave dinners that would last her a while. She noticed something odd, the front door was unlocked and the plant that the spare key was hidden in was tipped over. She brushed this off as her forgetting to lock the front door in her quest to get food and that a stray cat probably knocked over the plant.

She was determined that her stalker was gone, since she hadn't felt any eyes boring into her at all. The minute she entered her house and closed the door, locking it tightly in the process, her back started to throb painfully. Everything was off leaving the house in a eerie silence as the sun outside was just beginning to set since her had left mid day and took her time coming home. The next thing she noticed was a strange ticking sound, one she never heard before. She once again brushed it off as something electrical was messing up and trying to tell her in a weird way that it needed to be fix.

The ticking sound echoed through the house, sounding like it was coming from all directions as it bounced off the walls. Setting the bags of groceries down on the floor she took a step forward, wincing as she heard her shoe make a light noise once the bottom made contact with the wooden floor. After a while she continued to walk further around the house checking the whole bottom floor for any signs as to where the sound was coming from. When she found nothing she soon headed up the stairs, going slowly as they creaked loudly under her weight. Her heart was pounding a million miles per second as if it was ready to rip itself out of her chest and crawl away from the thing that was making it nervous.

Her back throbbed painfully, more importantly her wound that was now scabbed over was the one throbbing. Reaching the top of the steps she walked down the small hallway and stopped in front of her room where the ticking was the loudest. She stood outside the white door, swallowing thickly as she heard something shuffle around on the other side with the sound of drawers being pulled open and someone rummaging through them, as if searching for something. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the handle and threw the door open hoping to prove herself wrong and that no one was there. She was wrong, so horribly wrong.

Near her dresser stood a boy with his back turned to her. He wore a brown hoodie with light brown strips on the sleeves and a blue hood. Blue jeans and converses and attached to either side of him were two hatchets that looked scratched and worn out. Dried blood caking them, the boy was rummaging through her top drawer, or more importantly, her underwear drawer. She stayed silent as she watched in horror as he raised one of her undergarments up and brought it up to his nostrils and took a deep breath, smelling in as much as he could.

She shivered as you watch him shiver in delight and continue to do it again before stopping and turning around to face her. Insane brown eyes hidden behind yellow tinted goggles stared at her as a mouth guard that made him look like he was smiling was over his mouth. Bringing a gloved hand up, he pulled the mouth guard down and gave her a crooked smile. Pushing his goggles up his eyes shinned with infatuation as he stared at her. "There you are" he said in a cool voice as his body soon twitched, creating that ticking sound she had heard earlier.

"W-who are you?" Lavender stuttered out, taking a step back as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't even recognize me?" He asked; seem to grow frustrated very quickly. "I'm here to show you how much I love you" he said, his lips soon tugging into a smirk. Lavender looked him up and down as he said those words, the name 'Toby' coming to her mind as she remember the named carved onto her back. This was her stalker, then reason she didn't feel his eyes boring into her today was because he was too busy getting his fill in playing around with her undergarments. She shivered at the hungry look he gave her before turning on her heel and running.

"Hey, come back here!" He suddenly roared loudly as She heard his footsteps clobbering behind her. As she raced down the stairs and towards the front door, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it not paying attention as she pushed and then smashed into the wooden door.

"What?" Lavender questioned, her eyes widening as she twist the handle to find it was lock, remembering she had locked it once she was inside she quickly turned the locks handle as she heard the boy stomping down the stairs. Fumbling with the lock she finally got it but just as she got the door a little's way open, a gloved hand slammed it shut as an arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist. She shivered as she felt warm breath against her ear.

"That wasn't very nice of you to just up and run away like that" the boy breathed out, his warm breath causing her ear to tingle as she shook violently in his grip. "I think you need a punishment" he said, lightly nipping her ear before moving his mouth down to her neck where she could now feel his warm breath. As he breathed on her skin, pulling the glove off of one of his hands, he soon fumbled around with the button of her jeans before popping it undone and unzipping it as well. Whimpering, she soon cried out as he bit down roughly on her neck while diving his cold hand down past her pants and underwear. Let's just say that, that night Lavender learned the hard way what happens when she tried to run for the first time.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	4. Ours - Hoodie and Masky

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: Also, if you wish to read the reader insert version its on my Wattpad account, Quotev account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

Ours – Hoodie and Masky

The first time Rose ran into the masked duo was when she went on a walk through the woods late one night. Angry at her parents who had scorned her for failing her science test, a subject she had the most trouble with. Barely holding up a 'C' in that class she wasn't surprised when she got the test back to find a big fat 'F' in red pen written on it. The grade had lead to an argument and the argument had lead her to flee the house and to the woods. She grumbled curses to herself as she clenched her first tightly with an angry scowl on her face.

That's when she heard it, the faint sound of footsteps; two pairs of footsteps to be exact. They echoed all around her, making it hard to pin point their location. Turning in a circle she soon faced forward once again and that's when she saw them. Two males standing in front of her, one tall with unruly brown hair, sporting a tan jacket with dark blue skinny jeans and worn out converses, he wore a white mask with feminine features as blue eyes stared at her through the eye holes. Next to him was another man, wearing a yellow hoodie with the hood up, light blue jeans and converse he wore black gloved on his hands and a black mask over his face that had red eyes and a stitched frown.

Of course Rose was weary of these two men, never seeing them before. Their strange attire didn't help quell her nerves any especially when they took a step forward, tilting their heads. Turning on her heel she started making her way back home, checking back once in a while to see if they were following her. No, they just stood there watching as she walked away. After that little encounter with those two strangers, weird things started to happen.

She started feeling like someone was watching her, even when she was safely in her home or at school. She kept seeing movement out of the corner of her eye no matter where she was. She spoke to her parents about it, but all they told he was that it was her imagination. That she needed to stop messing around on her phone or internet and get out more…she didn't agree with that suggestion. She tried to avoid going out, only going to school and coming home was the only times she would step out in the open.

Making excuses to avoid going out with her friends or jumping to do something that would keep her parents from asking her to leave. It wasn't until one rainy Saturday morning that she awoke to find a small disk on her bedside with the words ' _To our favorite toy_ '; she shivered as she read them. Taking the disk she turned on her laptop and inserted the disk, watching as a video popped up. At first it was just a still frame picture of bustling streets of her town then the camera zoomed in on one person. Their body was tense and they were looking left to right, not conversing that much with the group of friends that were around them.

Rose grew pale as she recognize the person to be herself, that day she did feel like someone was watching her, but couldn't find them. The video skipped and was soon displaying a clip of her back as she was walking home, again the video skipped one last time and she paused it, her stomach churning at the now still image on her computer. It was her body laying sprawled out on her bed, her mouth was opened a little with her head tilted to the side. Eyes close with a peaceful look on her face. She shook as she ejected the disk and snapped it in two with her bare hands.

Ignoring the stinging pain that came after she had sliced her palm after breaking the disk. Sitting there she continued to shake, tears welling up in her eyes as she took in deep heavy breathes. Vision blurry she stumbled up and dumped the remains of the disk into her trashcan, not daring to look at them even more as she walked out of her room. Months went by and the feeling of being watched never went away, instead it got worse. Rose jumped as her bedroom door was thrown open and her parents came in with stern gazes.

"You need to go outside, Rose" her mother said her voice sounding shrill when it reached Rose's ears.

"Your mothers right, you need to stop being paranoid and go for a walk" her father said as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Yanking her up off her bed, he begins to drag her out of her bedroom and down the hallway.

"No!" Rose cried, clawing at his hand as he dragged her towards the back door that lead to the backyard…that was connected to a path that lead to the woods. "Please, don't make me go outside!" She begged and pleaded as she tried to pull free. Her attempts were futile as the back door was pulled open and her father threw her outside. Stumbling forward she straighten herself out and quickly turned, only to have the door slammed in her face and locked.

"You are not allowed back in till the sun begins to set, do I make myself clear?" Her father's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door as she grabbed her hair and started to pull on it while screaming profanities at the door. "And don't even think about trying to come in through the front door, we locked that one as well" was the only thing her father said in responses to her cursing. Growing frustrated she threw herself towards the door, smashing against it as she dragged her fingers down it in a clawing motion.

"Please, please let me back in, please!" Rose cried as she slid down to the ground and banged her fist against the door. Herr movement grew sluggish as she gave up when she got no response. Breathing heavily as tears ran down her cheeks and drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth from her crying.

"Look Hoodie, looks like our toy is out in the open with no one to play with" a strong male's voice said from behind Rose as she grew rigid. Slowly turning her head to look back she screamed when she saw the two men standing just a couple of feet away from you. Standing up she started clawing and banging on the door as hard as she could.

"M-maybe we s-should play w-with them" the hooded man said, his voice soft and muffled behind his black mask.

"Please let me back in! They're here, they're here!" Rose cried out loudly as she continued to claw at the door. Growing more and more frighten as she heard their footsteps coming towards her. Not wanting to find out what they had plan, she shot to the side and ran around them, towards the woods.

"Hey!" They both exclaimed as Rose heard duel footsteps running after her. Clenching her eyes shut she leaned forward and started to pick up the pace as she ran through the woods. Soon she only heard one set of footsteps making her open her eyes and look back. She regretted that decision as she saw that the hooded one was right on her tail. Facing forward, she tried to stop as the masked one stepped out in front of her with his arms wide spread.

Rose soon rammed into him, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she began to struggle, tears falling from her eyes as she screamed profanities at him. "Let me go!" She cried as she struggled more and more before screaming as someone grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head backwards.

"N-now why w-would we d-do that?" The hooded man asked as he stared at her with the red eyes of his mask. Rose froze as one of his arms wrapped around her waist as the masked one's hands started to roam around her body, slowly inching her shirt upwards.

"You belong to us now and we're going to have some fun tonight" the masked man purred as he had pulled his mask up a little for her to see his lips as he crashed them against her's in a rough kiss that made her eyes clench shut as she struggle. The other one pulled his mask up a little as well and started to kiss her neck as his hands messed with her jeans.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	5. Midnight Snack - Eyeless Jack

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Midnight Snack – Eyeless Jack

Willow listened as the wind howled fiercely outside, blowing snow around and caking her window in frost. She was buried deep in her covers, trying her best to stay warm and took in slow breathes. Her unusual yellow eyes fluttered shut as her long white hair was sprawled out over her pillow. She soon fell into a blissful asleep; as the hours ticked by and snow outside begin to pick up, the girl's window soon started to slowly inch upwards. As it was pulled all the way up a male pulled himself up onto the window sill.

Snowflakes were blown into the room by the wind as the man stood up and dust himself off. Digging his gray colored hand into his dark blue hoodie pocket, his fingers soon curled around the cold metal of a scalpel. Pulling it out he looked at the worn out surgical tool, scratches on it as dried blood from his last victim stained the edge of the small blade. His black skinny jeans and converses were wet from the snow outside as his hood was up, only allowing a few strands of brown hair to poke out from the top. Instead of a face it was a navy blue mask with black eye holes that ran deep and had a black substance that leaked from them.

The man looked around the small bedroom that consist of a TV, dresser, desk, closest, and bed that had a sleeping Willow buried under the covers. Just looking at the girl made him subconsciously lick his lips as his stomach lowly growled. Quickly he walked over to the bed, his feet so light that they made no sound as they walked across the wooden floor. Stopping at her bedside he slowly pulled the covers away from her body and pushed her onto her stomach. Slowly he pulled her shirt up, watching as goose bumps appeared on her skin from the cold air causing her to shiver.

Pulling the shirt all the way up till her smooth pale back was shown, along with her white bra. Taking his scalpel he hovered the tip of it over the area were her kidney's would be located. Lightly he pressed the tip of the scalpel down onto her skin. Willow jolted awake to the pain of something sharp pressing against her back as she found that she was on her stomach. Looking to her side she froze, her breath catching in her throat as she came face to mask with a strange man who shot his head towards her.

He looked at her with his empty eye sockets, causing her to shiver as she opened her mouth, ready to scream and alert her family of the stranger. Before her voice could leave her mouth a cold gray hand pressed itself firmly against her mouth and muffling whatever noise left it. "Quiet" the male hiss out as he leaned close to her, if it wasn't for his mask she knew she'd be able to feel his breath on her skin showing just how close he was to her. Breathing heavily, Willow's yellow eyes looked around her dark room, sweat gathering up on her forehead as her heart started pounding as fast as it could. The man continued to look down at the girl, the black goo dripping from his empty socket dripping onto her skin as well causing her to shiver.

He knew once he removed his hand she screamed, he's been doing this far too long to know all the licks tricks and actions a victim plays when their life is in danger. Gripping his scalpel he moved it to the front and pressed it sharply against Willow's jugular, smirking under his mask where a row a shark teeth were. The girl was oozing with fear as her could feel the pulse in her neck pounding as blood flowed through it. In one quick motion his slid the scalpel over her throat, watching as blood quickly spewed forth staining the pillow, headboard, and even a bit of the wall as it squirted out everywhere and dribbled down the white haired girl's neck. Soon Willow's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body slumped forward, only twitching from time to time.

Letting her mouth go, her body fell forward, her fingers twitching and her body jerking as blood flowed from her mouth. Soon she ceased all movement as she just laid there; bringing a hand up the man pushed his mask up a little till his mouth was showing. Opening his jaws he brought the bloody scalpel up and with a slim tongue, he licked the crimson liquid, shivering in delight at the metallic taste. Shaking his head he set to work as he placed the scalpel back to Willow's back and started to make an incision on her right side where her first kidney was. With his fingers he pull the wound further apart, not having to be gentle on her now that she was no longer living.

Once the cut was big enough he inserted some of his fingers till he felt them wrap around something warm, wet, and bean shaped. Pulling it out he stared at the small organ, licking his lips once again as his stomach growled, as if begging him to take a bite now. Resisting the urge he made quick haste of doing the same thing to the other side. Soon in his hands he held both bean shaped organs that dripped with blood dripping from them. Once again his stomach growled in hunger as he sat on the bed beside the cold corpse.

That was slowly turning blue from the cold air that was seeping into the room from the opened window with snow building up on the window sill. Bringing one of the organs up to his lips he opened his mouth, his white shark like teeth glistening slightly from the moon light that was seeping in before he took a huge bite out of the organ. Blood and juices squirted into his mouth as his teeth ripped through the soft tissue around the kidney. He moaned at the flavor as he swallowed what was in his mouth before taking another bite, then another. Once he was finished with the first kidney he began to eat the second one till it was gone as well.

He licked his fingers for any blood and juices that were left behind before stand and fixing his mask so that it covered his mouth. Shoving his scalpel back into his hoodie pocket, he padded over to the window and jumped down to the snow covered ground below. Burying his hands into his pockets he started to tread towards the woods and back home.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	6. Smile - Jeff the Killer

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Smile – Jeff the Killer

If there's one thing about Justice that everyone knew, it was that he never smiled. No matter what happened, his lips never curved upwards and only kept a straight line. Even in his baby pictures, or any family pictures for that matter, he never once smiled. It disturbed people, at school his classmates would whisper to one another, the preps sneered at him as he walked by while others avoided him as if he had a diseases. He never thought of it that much, Justice had always been an independent type of person, only relying on himself as he believed other people would just ruin what he had.

True he never had a friend and his family didn't care much for what was going on in his life, but to him that was what a perfect was. Then that came crumbling down, it had happened when he was walking home from work one day, fresh fallen snow from his morning covered the ground. Already the sides of it were nothing but mush dyed a dirty brownish-gray from the dirt and gravel. His eyes became half lidded as he walked down the deserted street, not a soul to be seen wondering out in this cold, unforgiving weather. That's when he saw him; a teenage boy leaned up against a building.

He wore a white hoodie with the hood up and covering his face, skinny black jeans and worn out converses that looked about ready to fall apart. Charred black hair fell out from under the hood and just dangled there as his hands were buried deep into his hoodie. Justice cast a single glance at him as he passed by him, the two did not speak but that didn't keep Justice from picking up the speed. His shaggy black hair swayed around as his gray eyes stared forward.

As he got further and further away from the strange boy, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt like eyes were drilling holes into the back of his head. Brushing it off as his mind playing tricks on him from his long day a work he continued on his way home. The first thing Justice noticed when he came home was how cold and empty the house seemed. All the lights were off as the only sound that could be heard were the creaks and groans the house made as it settled. In the kitchen is where he found the note, in sloppy scribbled down words it read:

' _Dear Justice,_

 _Your father and I will be away for a couple of weeks. Because of some issues at work we had to go on a immediate business trip we should be home in two to three weeks if all goes well. We will send money each week for food and bills, please take care._

 _-Mom_ '

His gray eyes scanned the messy words, figuring his mother was in a rush when she wrote it seeing as it wasn't her normal hand writing. The second thing Justice had taken notice to, was an unusual smell, it was faint, as if it was leaking from an in closed space. Shaking his head, thinking he still had that disgust smell of the fast food restaurants men's bathroom stuck in his head and making him believe he could smell it he headed up the stairs. After a quick shower and change of close, the smell still didn't go away; it started to make him feel nauseous. His head pounded and he felt bile rise up in his throat, but once again he brushed it off as he crawled into his bed.

Pulling the covers up till they stopped at his chest, he stuck one arm under his pillow as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't until three in the morning did he wake up, his gray eyes looked around the dark room only seeing black silhouettes of what was around him as his eyes tried to adjust. Once they became adjusted to the dark he could see somewhat clearly, he took note of his opened bedroom window but other than that there seemed to be no one in sight. Rolling onto his back, he reached over, stretching his tanned arm out from under the covers and to his bedside table. He curled his fingers around a rectangular shape, pressing the button on top he watched as his phone came to life and illuminated all around it.

Getting up, he listened as the springs in his bed moaned in protest to his movement before he stood as tall as he could. Silently walking over to the bedroom door he pulled it open and shined the lighted from his phone left and right, looking for any disturbance that would have causing him to wake up at such an ungodly hour. Walking out into the cold hallway, he curled his toes as soon as they made contact with the wooden floor. Walking down the hallway he soon came to a stop in front of his parents room, the door was shut tightly as a stench was seeping through underneath the door.

He recoiled at the smell, gagging as it assaulted his senses. Grabbing the door knob he swung the white door open and flicked the light switch. The room soon lit up to reveal a gruesome sight. Mangled corpses of his parents were spread through the room as blood was splattered everywhere. From the bed sheets, even up on the ceiling as pools of blood was gathered underneath.

Stepping further into the room, he grimaced when he stepped on the blood that was slowly becoming dry. The smell of death was in the air as flies flew around the corpses, one landing on Justice's mother's eye. Walking around with its grimy legs on the lifeless orb he soon flew away as more seemed to stop every once and a while and walk around his dead parents bodies. He wanted to cry out, but his mind was still processing the sight before him as he thought back to the messily written note on the counter. "How…?" He questioned as he stepped further into the room.

"You're not very smart for being the top of your class" a gruff voice said from the corner of the room, following by a crazed laugh. Shooting his head towards the voice, Justice froze as he saw the white hoodie teenager from before, but only this time he could see his face. It was something that would come straight from a horror movie from the wide unblinking dull blue eyes ringed with black to the leathery white skin. Even the Glasgow smile that stretched from ear to ear made him shiver. The teenager smiled, causing the inflicted wounds to stretch and tear the fresh scabs on them as blood begin to leak down his cheeks and throat before staining the collar of his hoodie.

"What?" Justice questioned in a low whisper, his gray eyes widening as he stared at the horror before him.

"I thought tonight you'd be home, but instead of find dear mommy and daddy fast asleep in their bed. Of course the plan wasn't to kill them but with you gone I needed to have some fun" the teenager said, laughing causing Justice to shiver as it reminded him of a hyena. "I had hoped to mess with you a while longer, but since you're up why don't we put a pretty little smile on that face of yours" the man said, laughing once again as he started to run towards the raven haired boy. As if on instinct, Justice turned and ran, his phone clattering to the floor as he ran further and further from the light that shinned from his parents room and down the stairs into the dark living room. He could hear the psycho's footsteps close behind as they came clobbering down the stairs as well.

His mind running with many thoughts and scenarios of what could happen if he was caught; he turned to the kitchen instead of running towards the front door and quickly shot into the pantry. Closing the door he peeked out through the shutters he held his breath and calmed himself as he tried to keep quiet. Soon all was quiet as there were no sounds, nothing. No footsteps or insane laughter, no killer walking into the kitchen looking for him, nothing at all. It made him question if he had just hallucinated everything.

Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned back in the pantry, before screaming as the pantry door was ripped open and he was grabbed. "Thought you got away, I don't give up that easily kid" the teenager said as he put Justice's head in the headlock. The raven haired boy kicked his feet as he started to struggle and grab at the arm around his neck. His windpipe was being cut off and not allowing oxygen to enter or leave his body as he gasped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He soon was gasping for air greedily as the teenager loosened his arm around his neck a little.

Soon fingers forced their ways into his mouth, causing him to gag as his lower jaw was pried downwards and the fingers probed around in his moist mouth that had saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth and tears to well up in his eyes. "Hold still" the teenager demanded in a gruff voice as he moved around a bit before pressing a scratched up kitchen knife against the right side of Justice's mouth. The metal taste of the knife touching his tongue tasted awful as Justice looked all around as he begin to kick his legs even more, the bottom of his feet sliding against the cold wooden floor. Slowly the knife was pressed hardly against the corner of his lip, slicing through the skin with a little bit of difficulty. "Hm, seems to be getting dull, got to sharpen it later" the teenager mumbled as he put more force on the knife.

Slowly it cut through the skin; it wasn't neat of clean as he started to curve the cut upwards. Saliva and blood was leaking from it as tears streamed down Justice's face, stinging the wound once they made contact with it. He gave muffled cried due to the fingers and knife being in his mouth. Bucking around like a bull as he breathed heavily through his nose disliking the metallic taste that was starting to fill his mouth and slid down his throat. Once the teenager was finished with that side, he started quickly working on the next side.

For what felt like an eternity of agonizing pain, the teenager was finished and let go of Justice who crumpled to the floor. His lips had the same Glasgow smile as the psycho that stood over him. The insane teen's shoulders shook as he started to laugh while looking down at the boy who was whimpering while wrapping his arms tightly around him. His face was throbbing and stinging horribly as blood, saliva, and tears dripped onto the floor. Justice looked up at the teenager as he walked around to stand in front of him, his features looking even more sinister from the pale moonlight that shined in front the kitchen window.

"Well it's been fun kid, but I got to go now and make everyone else just as beautiful as I am" the teenager said before shoving the knife into his left eye. He pushed it so far in that as it served his eye along with this brain before the tip poked out on the other side. Blood leaked from the beneath the knife as the raven haired boy fell face first onto the ground and push the knife further in his skull as the killer stood there laughing as hard as he could.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	7. Play - Sally

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Play – Sally

The first time Valentin saw her was at the park, he leaned back against the park bench soaking up the summer sun as the sound of children running around filled his ears. He was waiting for a friend that was supposed to meeting him there. Out of the corner of his eye he took note of a little child standing at the corner of the woods her long chestnut brown hair fell in curls down her face with large green eyes peeking out with blood dripping from her forehead and down to her chin. She wore a tattered and torn pink dress that was covered in brown and red stains. Her legs were bruised and scratched up with dry mud clinging to the pale skin.

In her battered arms she held a ripped and torn teddy bear that was missing a button eye and had stuffing falling from it. He blinked his green eyes and when they opened she was gone and at that moment his friend jogged up to him. The two had left the park with the red headed male casting one last glance towards the woods in hopes to spot that child again. The second time was in the apartment he and his twin sister, Valentina, shared. He was leaning over the kitchen counter listen to his sister as she ranted about how she needed more pink hair dye because the one in her hair was already fading away and showing the cherry red locks underneath.

He boredly looked past her to freeze as he saw the child from before standing there in the doorway. Her emotionless acid colored eyes boring into his own as blood dripped from her face and limbs onto the wooden floor underneath her. Her dry and cracked lips moved but he heard no sound other than his heart pounding in his ears. He blinked his eyes when his sister started snapping her fingers in front of him staring at him with her unusual pink eyes filled with worried. Looking back to the entrance of the kitchen he found no little girl standing there.

"Did you see that?" He would ask the people around him whenever he saw the girl.

"See what?" Everyone would asked and once he explained what he saw they looked at him with worried or confused stares. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until a full year of seeing this strange girl finally broke Valentin as he stormed into his sister's room. Black bags were under his eyes as his once tanned skin was now a deathly pale color, Valentina looked up from her book and looked at her brother as he stood in front of her. Looking back, he saw the child once again as she stood in the door way and stare at him.

"Do you see her?" He asked.

"Who?" Valentina asked, raising a slim eyebrow.

"Her! The child I've told you about!" He cried out loudly as he pointed towards the child in the doorway. Valentina looked to where he was pointing, seeing nothing in her doorway as she looked at her brother once again.

"Valentin, there's no one there you need to stop with this nonsense!" She exclaimed, closing her book and standing up as her brother started to shake his head back and forth.

"No she's there; I know she is because I see her! Don't you see her, she's standing right there in the door way?" He cried out, his eyes growing wide as his body shook and he looked to where he was pointing to find the child gone. "She was there, I swear!" He exclaimed as he looked back at his sister who took a step towards him.

"Valentin, please calm down and listen to me, okay" Valentina said as she took nice and slow steady towards her brother. "There is no little girl following you around, there are no children in this town with blood dripping from them, there is nothing there and it's all in your head" she said, flinching when that terrified expression on his face turned to anger.

"I'M NOT CRAZY, SHE WAS THERE WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" He screamed in anger.

"VALENTIN, PLEASE STOP, THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" His sister screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as she started to crying as her brother stood there stomping his feet and screaming 'I'm not crazy' over and over. That week he was forcefully removed from his apartment, kicking and screaming at his sister as she watch him with tearful eyes as he was forcefully pushed into the back of the car that would take him to the psychiatric ward. He smashed his head against the window and forcefully pressed his body against the closed door all while screaming as he saw that little girl standing right beside his sister. Two years passed as he was placed in a padded cell due to smashing his head against the wall in his old room. A straight jacket was around his body to keep him from causing any harm to himself.

He sat in the corner of the room, his eyes sunken in. "I'm not crazy" he whispered over and over as he heard the doctors walk by his room outside before their footsteps faded away. He stopped whispering and looked at the muddy feet that walked up beside him, looking up with wide eyes he slowly came face to face with that small bloody girl who held her tattered teddy bear out to him. He stared at her as she stared back before speaking in a hoarse voice that sounded weak and sad.

"Wanna play with me, sir?" She asked, a smile taking place on her crack lips, splitting them and causing blood to pour down her chin. Valentin looked at her before his lips twitched upwards into a crooked smile and his left eye twitched as he begins to laugh. Come the next day, one the doctors and nurses came to check on him and found a gruesome sight. Blood painted the padded white walls and even dripped from the ceiling as a mutilated body lay in the corner the head twisted around and arms and legs bent wrongly. Stomach cut with intestines and other organs spewed about the room looking half stepped on.

Eyes rolled back into the victims head with his jaw dislocated and hanging wide open. The screams that followed from the nurse and the bile that spewed from the doctors mouth was the only sounds that echoed through the hall that day.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	8. How to Get Pregnant - All Creepypastas

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: If you wish to read the reader insert version its on my Wattpad, Deviantart, and Quotev

* * *

How to Get Pregnant – All Creepypastas

How this all started was simple enough, Lily sat with Sally in her room having an imaginary tea party with the young killer. Happily she chatted with her before stopping mid-sentence as if remembering something. "Lily" she said, looking at her with her bright green eyes.

"Hm" Lily hummed while sipping on her imaginary tea.

"How can a woman get pregnant?" She asked, causing Lily to choke on thin air as she pounded her chest and stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-why do you ask?" Lily asked, nervously sweating while playing with the pink plastic cup in her hands.

"Because Jane and Clockwork were talking about it and I was wondering, how can someone get pregnant" she said, looking up at Lilly with wide hopeful eyes as she waited for the answer.

"Well…um…you see…I don't know!" Lily blurted out, obviously lying as sweat fell from her forehead. She watch as that hopeful look disappeared and she sat there pouting before her eyes lit up with a sort of excitement.

"Okay, then I'll go ask Slendy!" She exclaimed, standing up from the small play chair and running out of the room, with Lily running after her.

"Wait, Sally, I don't think that's a good idea!" Lily cried out, as they both ran into the living room of the manor where Jeff, Ben, Masky, Laughing Jack, and Toby sat; playing a game.

"Where's Slendy?" Sally asked the four as they stared at her and Lily's disheveled form as she shook her head back and forth.

"Out" Masky said, as Lily sighed in relief.

"Why do you ask?" Toby asked his body twitching as he stared at the young girl.

"Because I want to know how someone can get pregnant and Lily says she doesn't know how to" Sally explained, as Lily paled at the mischief looks the boys gave one another.

"We'll tell you how, just sit down and pay close attention" LJ said, his voice holding amusement behind it as Lily narrowed her eyes. Sally smiled brightly, as she grabbed Lily's hand and forced her to sit beside her on the floor as the boys moved around getting what they needed.

"Oh, hello my beautiful, you know how to make the babies? Well I'll tell you everything, first I need a woman to demonstrate" Jeff said, causing Lily to raise an eyebrow as she scooted back. "These are not women, these are men" he said, once he realized that all the females were off doing something leaving Lily behind to watch Sally and these idiots.

"I know how to do it" LJ piped up, a sinister smirk on his lips as Jeff placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh, do you?" Jeff asked, for some strange reason Lily felt like she's heard these lines before.

"My mommy does it next to fire, it makes her hot; fire makes her babies" LJ said, as he sat in front of the fireplace in that 'draw me like one of your French girls' position. Soon Jeff threw his head back and started to laugh, Lily looked to Sally who was paying close attention to the boys.

"You idiot, that's not how you make babies" Jeff said, causing the clown to look at him with teary eyes and a frown.

"Then how you do it, you meanie?" LJ asked.

"Oh, I show you" Jeff said, as he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bagel in one hand and a hot dog in the other. Causing Lily to get ready and cover Sally's eyes in case he did something with the two objects. "First we take the bagel and the doggy" he said, holding the two foods out.

"Then what do you do then?" Toby asked, his body twitching.

"Why don't you shut up?" Jeff growled, causing the ticking boy to lower his head and shrink backwards away from the smiling boy. "You take the doggy and…" he said as he started to move the tip of the hot dog towards the hole of the bagel. Causing the boys to blush and stare at the two food products with excitement, "…you chop it!" He suddenly exclaimed. Taking his knife he sliced the hot dog in half, causing the others to cry out in horror as Lily covered her mouth to keep from giggling as Sally tilted her head in confusion.

"That's not how you do that" Masky said.

"Oh yeah, you tell me!" Jeff snapped, knocking the proxy down to the floor and causing him to shiver in fear at the angry teen.

"Babies require lubrication" Ben said, holding out a bucket. Removing his hat he shook his shaggy blond hair and dumped a thick red liquid over his body, staining his skin and clothes with blood.

"Now what, genius?" Jeff asked.

"We're suppose to rub together" Ben said, placing a finger on Jeff's chest as the two slapped each other with their arms in a strange way causing Lily to cover her mouth. Herr body shook as she tried to keep from laughing while Sally looked to her, her green eyes shining with confusion as she didn't understand anything the boys were telling her.

"That's not how you do it" Toby suddenly said, causing the two boys to stop as they all stared at him.

"Then how would you do it?" They all asked, Ben still dripping with blood as they all watch Toby leave and re-enter with a Nerf gun. Suddenly he just stood there, as they all stared at the wooden doors of the manor. Waiting for something to happen, anything that would show what the ticking boy knew about getting pregnant.

"Hey guys, I'm home" Slender said, as he opened the doors and walked in before being hit square in the forehead with one of the Nerf darts. It stuck to his forehead as they all sat there silently waiting to see the faceless man's response. "Oh no, I'm pregnant" Slender said as he held up a fake pregnancy test that held the positive sign. All the boys clapped as Lily burst out into laughter while Sally grew frustrated with confusion and stood, stomping out of the room. Lily's laughter was cut short as she felt five Nerf darts hit her as the boys stood and quickly ran out of the room, laughing their heads off.

Realization hit her as she remembered where she had heard that dialogue before as she narrowed her eyes. "None of you are allowed to watching any more YouTube videos for a week!" She exclaimed, the muffled sound of the boys laughing reaching her ears as she did.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy. Inspired by this video: How To Get Pregnant (Creepypasta Parody)

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	9. Friends - Slenderman

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

* * *

Friends – Slenderman

Kyle sighed as he walked down the path that leads through the woods. It had been a long stressful day for him with school and such. The calmness of nature put him as ease as the sun was just starting to set, painting the sky a reddish/orange color. He had always heard bad things about the woods, but he never understood why anyone would fear something so beautiful and peaceful. As he continued to walk down the path he stopped and tilted his head as he heard the faint sound of static in his ear drums.

"Huh?" He questioned aloud, furrowing his brows as he cupped his ear and strain to listen closely to know if what he was hearing was really there. Letting his arm drop back to his side he looked left and right, only seeing bright colorful trees and the leaf covered ground. "I could have sworn I heard static…" he mumbled before starting to walk once again. Not even ten steps and he was already hearing the static once again, this time louder than before. His ears started to ring lightly at the loud noise caused a sharp pain to shoot through his head and causing him to wince.

His vision started to blur as he clutched his now throbbing head. He looked around at his surroundings with his blurry vision once again. He froze as he saw through his blurry vision a tall man with skin the color of snow and wearing a black suit. He could see no facial features through his blurred vision, but he couldn't help but feel unease at seeing this man. Stumbling forward he started to quicken his pace, straightening himself out each time his body started to lean to the side and almost lose balance.

No matter how much he quicken his pace, he could still hear that sound of static even as it started lowering in pitch. As he stumbled around he didn't take notice to his phone falling from his pocket and hit the soft ground with a low 'thump' that went unnoticed. When he finally got out of the forest and back onto the sidewalk, his vision started to clear as all sounds went silent. There was no sound of static or a ringing in his ears, all he heard was the sound of birds chirping and cars driving by. Shaking his head, he rested a hand on his forehead while walking home.

-Later That Night-

"Where is it?" Kyle asked himself as he tore through his room. He was in his pajamas, the sun had long set and the moon was now high in the sky. Everyone in his home was soundly asleep while he was slightly beginning to panic as he threw clothes from the drawers and his covers off his bed 'til his hair was disheveled as he plopped down onto the floor and huffed. "I had it on me earlier, what could have happened to it?" He asked, gripping his hair in slight frustration. He was too attached to his phone; he just didn't want to hear another huge lecture from his parents about responsibility again.

Taking in a deep breath he sighed and rubbed the back of his head while staring down at his bedroom floor. His ears perked up as he heard someone lightly tapping on his window. Looking up, he froze as his eyes locked onto a faceless creature that stood by his window, lightly tapping its finger on the glass. It made a motion with its hand, asking him to open the window. Kyle shook his head, slightly scooting backwards as he stared at the creature with caution.

He watched as its shoulders lifted and lower, as if it had taken in a deep breath and then sighed. He curiously watched as its head piqued up as if it had an idea. Soon the faceless creature held up a black rectangular object that Kyle knew all too well. "How'd you…I must have dropped it while running out of the forest" the boy said, hitting his fist against his hand as it became clear to him. Hesitantly he scrambled up and pulled his window open.

He watched as the creature held his phone out to him, motioning with its head for him to take it. Taking the phone quickly, he pulled back and took a slight step away from the creature. He then watch as the creature reached into its pocket pulling out a small notebook and pen. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity when it started to write something before holding the note book up. ' _Do not be afraid child, I will not hurt you_ ' the sloppily words read.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked, relaxing his shoulders but still keeping them somewhat tense in case the creature was lying. Once again the tall being started to scribble on the piece of notebook paper, before once again holding it up for him to see.

' _I go by many names, but among you all I am known as the Slenderman_ ' was written a little neater but still sloppily enough to look like he had quickly scribbled down the words. Kyle became more interested as he asked questions left and right, becoming more and more comfortable with each answer he received before he finally asked a question that started to nag at the back of his mind.

"Do you ever get lonely, staying in the woods all by yourself?" He asked, tilting his head. He watched as Slender's mood shift a little as if depressed by the question before he started to quickly scribble down his answer. When he showed Kyle his answer, the boy had to squint his eyes at the paper to see what the messily written word was as the letters overlapped each other. Once he saw the answer he flickered his gaze back up at the tall man.

' _Yes_ ' was what was written on the paper as the boy looked from the paper and back to the tall man.

"Then I guess I'll be your friend" Kyle said, giving a small smile as Slender seemed taken aback by the response before calmly writing something in his notebook.

' _Are you sure child? I cannot guarantee that I won't accidentally hurt you_ ' Slender wrote, seeming slightly nervous as Kyle laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, so, friends?" Kyle asked as he held his hand out. He watched as the creature stared down at him with a tilted head as lines of hesitation appeared on his blank face before he took hold of the boy's hand and nodded his head in agreement to the boy's words.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


	10. Cheesecake - Masky

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: If you wish to read the reader insert version you can find it on my Quotev account, Wattpad account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

Cheesecake – Masky

Nancy and Masky stared at one another, eyes narrowed as her face was inches away from his masked one. Currently they both had a grip on either end of a plate that had only one slice of cheesecake left. At the kitchen table Jeff, Ben, and L.J chuckled as they whispered bets to one another on who would win. "Masky, I know that we're fellow coworkers and all, but could you kindly back the fuck off" Nancy growled as she pulled the plate towards her.

"Why don't you?" He asked in a gruff voice as he pulled the plate towards him as well. The blonde frowned, irritated with the male as her stomach released a low whine from the lack of food.

"Oh yeah, well you weren't the one away on a three day mission with nothing to eat. So I deserve this cheesecake more than you do!" Nancy snapped, earning a hard glare from the male's blue eyes that peered out through the holes of his mask.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. I got here first so I deserve the last piece!" He snapped back. It soon grew silent once again as they both growled at one another. Mentally cursing each other as the three boys at the table laughed.

"No fighting in the kitchen guys, remember what Slender said."

"Shut up, Ben!" Both Nancy and Masky snapped as they snapped their heads towards the blond elf. Their glares now directed towards him as he held his hands up in defense while Jeff and L.J burst into fits of laughter. Soon they both looked back at one another and continued to have their stare down while their fingers gripped the glass tightly. Both of them were mentally murdering one another before the older male's eye brighten as they got a mischief look in them.

Nancy almost wanted to pull back as her glare falter when she saw the look he was giving her. With his free hand Masky lifted his mask 'til she could see his mouth. His tongue poked out and licked around his lips, wetting them before it shot back into his mouth. He started to lean forward 'til his nose touched Nancy's and she could feel his hot breath against her lips. Her breath got caught in her throat as her face began to grow warm.

Nancy stared into his eyes as he stared straight back, the laughter ceased as the three boys stared at the both of them. Their gazes making Nancy suddenly feel nervous and uncomfortable as she swallowed thickly. Masky became amused by the sudden change in her mood as she went from angry to a nervous wreck. He smirked at this sudden change. As he watched how she shivered when he lightly brushed his lips against hers before pulling away a little, making sure to stay close.

He snaked his free arm around her waist and yanked her close before pressing his lips against hers. Nancy's blue/green eyes widen before her shoulders slumped downwards as her eyes fluttered shut in delight. She let go of the plate as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Masky smirked into the kiss as he lightly bit her bottom lip 'til she separated her lips enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

He almost chuckled when he heard the disgusted sounds that left the three boys that sat at the table. The sound of chairs scrapping against the floor and hurried footsteps were soon heard as the three quickly left the kitchen to avoid seeing any more of the PDA the two proxies were showing. Once they were gone the brunette peeked an eye open as he pulled away. Nancy stood in a daze, her cheeks flaming red as her heart pounded crazily in her chest. "Thanks for the kiss Nannie, we should do it again sometime" he purred as he took the plate and left.

Snapping out of her daze, Nancy shook her head back and forth. She looked down at the counter to find the plate of cheesecake gone, her temper flared up as she narrowed her eyes. "Motherfucker!" she exclaimed loudly as she ran out of the kitchen and after a now laughing Masky as he ran away from her.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	11. Model - Bloody Painter

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: If you wish to read the reader insert version you can find it on my Quotev account, Wattpad account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

Model - Bloody Painter

The first time he saw Trixie, was in his art class at the college. She was one of the supposed models the students would be drawing to practice sketching the human body. She was shy and nervous shaking and fidgeting a little as she held her stance while stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. It was her luck that the teacher felt it would be uncomfortable for her to be nude in front of his class especially since most of them were males. She was only there for the day as the original model had cancelled because of a friend's wedding he had to attend.

He tilted his head as he stared at Trixie with his tired eyes, amazed by her body. By every nook and cranny, her pale skin looked smooth and shined lightly under the florescent lights of the art room. The second time he saw her was when the both of them had run into each other one day in a café. The silence between the both of them after short apologizes was awkward but was soon broken as she started to chat with him. Day by day, he fell for her. He enjoyed how cheerful she got when she talked about her day.

But, then came the day he chose to confess. As he prepped himself to tell her, he almost felt his heart shattered when Trixie had entered the small café, which the two had been meeting in, with a strange young man that seemed slightly older then her by a year. He forced a smile as he listened to her introduce her fiancé to him. Through the day he felt anger and heartbreak. He was frustrated that she was already taken and soon to be married to someone that wasn't him.

After her and her fiancé had parted ways with him he stared at his unopened sketch book and clenched his hands that rested neatly on his lap. He breathed heavily while his left eye twitch, thoughts of how she belonged to him flashed through his mind. He stood up and gathered his things, leaving his half drunken coffee, which had long since gone cold, on the table while exiting the café. In his frustration he stomped down the sidewalk, hatred oozing off of him as people parted or crossed to the other side of the street to avoid him. Once he made it back to Slender's mansion, he stomped to his room.

He ignored the others shouts and calls asking what the hell was a matter with him as he went to his room. He closed and locked the door as he threw his things down and sat on his bed while holding his sketchbook close to his chest. He flipped it opened and stared at the drawings of you he had made each different from one another, some innocent and cute while others were oozing with the vibe of lust. He ran his fingers through his black hair while smiling; you made such a perfect model. His eyes lit up as a thought came to mind. He flickered his eyes over to a white mask that lay innocently on his desk. A wide smirk spread across his lips as he stared at the object.

-Weeks Later-

Trixie shifted around as she straightened her purse while straining her eyes to peer through the darkness and trying to shove her house key into the keyhole. She was just getting back from work, having not seen Helen at all these past few weeks while feeling like she was being stalked. Her fiancé brushed her paranoia aside with a few comments that stress can make the brain think crazy thoughts. Once she got her door unlocked, she peered back behind her and towards the empty street. After a minute she quickly shuffled into Hers and her fiancé's shared home, not wanting to know what could be lurking out in the dark.

As soon as she entered, she was hit with a strong metallic smell. Trixie pinched her nose and scrunched up her face while heading into the living room and turning on the lights. Regret filled her instantly as she screamed in horror at the sight before her. Blood splattered everywhere as her fiancé dangled upside down from the ceiling fan. From his neck down to his stomach he was cut opened and gutted like a deer while his intestines were wrapped around him like tinsel on a tree.

Other organs were dangling from the ceiling while there were more cuts littering his body with blood still leaking out. His eyes were rolled back into his head while blood dribbled down his face from his mouth where his tongue was missing. Trixie covered her mouth and slid to the floor, eyes wide as her body shook. It took a while before she heard the soft footsteps that were approaching quickly and just as she turned around she felt something hard smack against the side of her head. Black spots begin to fill her vision as the last thing she saw was a white mask, with black hallow eyes and a bloody smile peering down at her.

-Time Skip-

When Trixie came to, she found that her wrists were restrained with rope while her body hanged from the ceiling. She lacked clothing while in front of her was a black haired, mask wearing male while he stared down at a sketch book while drawing. Occasionally he would look up for a second before looking back down. Trixie started to squirm, her body swaying as the man's pencil stopped its movements and he sat up straight. It was at that moment that she noticed the dry blood that stained his outfit and the few speaks of blood that were splattered across his white mask.

Fear coursed through her veins the minute she saw him stand up and start to make his way towards her. As soon as he was near her, he brought his hand up and gently started to caress her cheek. "Shh, it's alright" he cooed as if in an attempt to calm her down. Trixie stopped for a minute as she recognized the owner of the voice, her eyes widen as she looked straight into the black holes of the mask with wide fear filled eyes.

"H-Helen" she stuttered the name out in a bare whisper, not wanting her suspicion to be confirmed. Sadly she was proven right when the raven haired male removed his mask to reveal her friend who smiled at her lovingly with crazed obsessed eyes. Trixie shivered as he continued to caress her cheek while his eyes scanned her body from top to bottom. She swallowed thickly while her eyes started to water as she remembered what happened to her fiancé, it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I love you" Helen hummed out as he tilted his head.

"Please don't hurt me" she whispered as she stared at him with glossy eyes. She watched as he frowned before he smirked widely as he roughly grabbed her face and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you're my model. But, heh, I can't promise I won't do anything drastic if you try to run" he said in such a calming voice that it made her shiver. "Who's to say that someone else you love and know might turn up just the same way your fiancé looked when you came home" he hummed as he continued to stare straight into her eyes. They widened as she began to whimper and shake her head the best she could since he was holding it in place. "Understand this, you're mine. My precious model that I can put in any position I want whenever I need to sketch" he cooed.

His tongue poked out of his mouth and ran over his lips as he stared at her with lust. "You have to do what I say and you can't leave. I won't let anyone else lay an eye on you. I won't let anyone else take you from me" he stressed out each and every word before roughly pressing his lips against hers in a rough manner. As soon as he pulled back, he stepped away and gave Trixie a crooked smile. "Now, be a good model and stay still or else I'll have to punish you" he purred as he turned and headed back to his seat where he sat his sketch pad.

Trixie shivered from his tone. She couldn't help but start to cry as she began to thrash about. She heard another sigh before a low chuckle. "So disobedient, but don't worry I know how to fix that."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	12. Pet - Jeff the Killer

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line.

A/N: If you wish to read the reader insert version you can find it on my Quotev account, Wattpad account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

Pet – Jeff the Killer

Sage swallowed thickly as she shakily brought her hands up and let her fingertips move against the metal collar clasped around her neck. At the end dangled a chain that was attached to the stone wall of the cellar she were trapped in. Clothes were tattered and torn in various places as her skin was littered in small cuts and bruises. The bottom of her feet and the palms of her hands were dirty and rough from being on the cold ground. Around her was a dirty mattress with springs sticking out in various places and two dog dishes one filled with fresh water and the other one completely empty. For the time being that is.

She tried to pry her fingers behind the collar and pull it off to no avail. She didn't know how many times she had done this, having lost count after the twentieth try. She had been down here for so long she had forgotten what it was like to be free, to feel the sun on her skin or hear the noises of the outside world. She let her hands fall limp as tears rushed down her cheeks while her shoulders heave and a small bitter laugh escaped past her lips. She couldn't really help but think back on that day that had lead her to this situation.

-Flash Back-

 _Sage boredly stared at her phone as she scrolled through the disturbing e-mails that she had been receiving the past couple of months. Along with the feeling of being watch her mind couldn't really comprehend what was happening as something that was real. So, she marked it all off as some sick and twisted prank created by her friends. In fact she wouldn't really rule such a thing out seeing how they were trying their best to scare her. It wasn't a lie when most told her that she had such a bland way of expressing things._

 _Sage's friends were always determined to get some sort of expression on that blank face of hers. And the one emotion that they were striving for the most was fear, believing that it would be 'hilarious' or 'cute' to see such a scared expression on her face. The sun had long since disappeared when she finally left the local library, the only place she got wifi to check her e-mails. Sage's parents had gotten rid of the wifi connection at her home that she had to now rely on friends and other places to get it. Walking down the stairs she sucked in a deep breath and began to make her way down the sidewalk._

 _She stopped for a minute, running her fingers through her short hair as she looked ahead. She watched a man, probably no older then her head her way. His hood was up as strands of long black hair fell from underneath it as it conceals his face in the shadows. As he neared her, he didn't say a word but bump into Sage's shoulder while passing by her. She turned and watched him continue on with a blank expression. Not really caring that he didn't apologize for bumping into her._

 _With the shrug of her shoulders she continued on home. For awhile she found herself seeing the man everywhere and not long after that she made her first contact with him. He spoke in a rough voice, one that reminded he of an older person who had smoked most of their life. There was a slight aggressiveness in his tone when he spoke and he never really talked much about anything but instead opted to listen to her. She knew nothing about him; she didn't know where he lived or what his name was._

 _Sage gave small smiles with dull eyes as she talked, mentioning random things like exams or drama around the school. But, never truly received answers when topics such as those were brought up. Then one day he started acting weird, growling when names of others were mentioned or grabbing at her when someone was nearby. After such events she took days away from the strange man, not wanting to get involve with someone that showed signs of possessiveness. People like that weren't her style and screamed bad news in her eyes._

 _The e-mails got worse and the feeling of being watched got stronger 'til the day finally arrived. The day she came home to a quiet house. The day she came home to nothing but silence, no mother in the kitchen cooking or father watching the news while making snide comments to each report. No sounds of her younger brother running around the house, making joyful sounds. No matter how much she called out as she walked around the first floor, she never received a response._

 _And the first time in forever she felt that blank façade of hers start to chip away as a look of panic settled across her features. Lips turned downwards and pulled back a little with wide frantic eyes that scanned every nook and cranny. Before long she made her way upstairs and towards her parents room, in hope that they all had turned in early, though that seemed unlikely. When she opened the door she didn't say much at the bloody mangled bodies of her family or the familiar body of the man that she had stopped visiting who stood in the middle of it. Tears raced down her cheeks as her hands shakily reached up to cover her face._

 _Sage had no strength to react to the disfigured features of the man as he looked at her with a wide everlasting smile that leaked with blood and dripped down his chin. She didn't really react when he walked towards her, lifting the knife in his hand up and bringing the end of the handle down hard enough to knock her unconscious. When she came to she was trapped in a strange unfamiliar place with a metal collar around her neck and a chain that connected her to the wall._

-End of Flash Back-

He told her that she was his pet. He treated her like one as well, giving her dog dishes and forcing her to eat bare handed. Even though most of the slop he gave her was meant to be eaten by utensils. At one point he gave her nothing but dog food to eat, after a week of refusing her hunger got the best of her and she shameful ate it 'til her mouth and clothes were stained from the mess she had made. Sage's ears perked up as she heard the sound of the door to the cellar opening.

She stared at the ground, clenching her teeth as she listened to the sound of heavy footsteps clomping down the stairs before he appeared. At one point she had discovered that his name was Jeff, apparently a well known killer (or at least that's what he said) that she didn't know existed. As he walked over to her he sat beside her. His hood was down showing that disfigured face that would give one nightmares while the front of his hoodie was drenched in fresh blood. With a pale hand he grabbed the chain of her collar and pulled her towards him while roughly kissing her lips.

She didn't respond but opted to tightly shut her eyes from the disgusting metallic taste of blood. Once he was finished he pressed her face into his chest and ranked his fingers through her hair. "Such a beautiful pet I have, obedient and beautiful" she heard him whisper as he continued to stroke her hair. "But not as beautiful as me, but don't worry I can fix that" he mumbled as her body became rigid at this statement. Her body started to shake as she pushed away from him and started to back away as much as she could with the collar keeping her attached to the wall and limiting her movement.

She watched as he looked at her with glazed over eyes while he reached into his pocket and produced his knife. Sage's body started to shake as she shook her head with tears streaming down her face at a quick rate. She felt her heart pounded harshly in her chest as fear spread through her body like a wildfire. "Don't worry my precious pet; I'm only doing this because I love you so much."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


	13. I'll Take My Time with You - EJ

A/N: I own nothing, all Creepypasta/Marble Hornets characters belong to their rightful owners.  
I only own my OC's and the story line

A/N: If you wish to read the reader insert version you can find it on my Quotev account, Wattpad account, and Deviantart account.

* * *

I'll Take My Time with You - Eyeless Jack

"Kat...Kat...Kat!" Kat flinched as she heard her best friend scream her name right into her ear. Her friend's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at her with a worried and concerned gaze. "Hey, you alright? You seem out of it" she said. Kat stared at her before peering down at the note in her hands. Shaking her head she crumbled the piece of paper up into a ball and shoved it down into her bag.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just been thinking" Kat mumbled quietly as she straightened her bag and started to walk down the hall with her friend quickly following after her. The look on disbelief on her friend's face made her shoulders tense as she turned her head to the side and coughed into her hand. "So, how are things going with you and that new boyfriend of yours?" Kat asked, quickly trying to change the subject. She watched as the other girl's face lit up in delight as she started to babble on about her latest relationship.

-Time Skip-

Kat tiredly blinked her eyes as she laid in bed, the only sound was the soft music playing from her phone as everything else in the room was turned off. Parents still at work plus home alone plus the strange notes she's been receiving as of late screamed the start of a horror movie or a strange romance movie. Kat twisted around in her bed 'til she fell onto the floor and from there she crawled over to her book bag and rummaged through its contents. Soon she pulled out that crumbled up note that she had shoved into her bag earlier that day. Unfolding the piece of paper she straightened it out and looked at the the message written across it sloppily.

 _"See you later tonight, lovely~"_

Just the sentence itself was enough to send shivers down her spine. This wasn't the first time she received a note like this. Everyday after every class she'd find one inside her locker, crumpled up from having been jabbed through the slots of her locker. The first few were kind of sweet and for awhile she believed that one of the boys from her school was giving them to her. That thought was quickly dashed away when she received the tenth note that was splattered in strange stains and a very uncomfortable message.

Kat doubted one of the boys in her school would ever wish to devour a girl's body so that she could never be apart from them. She's shown a few of her friends and they brushed it off as a joke and with her parents, they were still arguing for the police to do something. It was strange how the only DNA ever found of these notes were her own. She stared at the note some more, silently reminding herself that she had locked all the doors and windows once she had gotten home. Gently crumpling the piece of paper back up, she threw it towards the waste basket and smiled a little in victory when it made it in.

Kat found herself relaxing as she flopped back onto the floor, to lazy to get up and crawled back onto her bed. As she listened to the sweet sound of her favorite song playing in the background, she found her eyes drooping as she was ready to fall asleep. She jolted upwards when she heard a loud 'thump' come from the kitchen. She furrowed her brows, staring at her bedroom door as she waited to hear another sound. Slowly standing up you inched towards her closet and pulled it open and reached inside to pull out a warn out wooden baseball bat.

Its been years since Kat used the thing, having only used it when she was younger and more energized and excited to be outside. But, nowadays she found she liked staying inside watching random shows and listening to music only going out when her friends invited her to tag along with them. Straightening herself out, she held the bat tightly in her grasp as she walked over to her bedroom door and gently pulled it opened. Taking a small step out into the dark hallway, she made her way towards the staircase. Glad that her socks quieted the sound of her feet.

Heading down the stairs and peeking into the kitchen, she reached over and quickly flipped on the light switch. Kat blinked her eyes and loosen her grip on the bat when she saw that it was only her cat sitting on the counter. They had knocked over an empty plastic cup that she had left on the counter after having a drink of water once she got home. "You scared the hell out of me, Cleo" she mumbled as she smiled at the feline. Kat tilted her head when she saw that her cat's eyes were not really focused on her, but behind her.

Before she could look back, Kat yelped and dropped the bat in her hands, letting it clattered onto the floor as arms wrapped tightly around her. Her heart started to beat a million miles a minute as her eyes widen and she began to struggle. "What the..." she trailed off and shivered when she felt something wet and slick lick up the side of her neck. Soon followed by the feeling of warm breath being blown onto her skin as well.

"I told you I'd be coming, love" she heard a soothing voice whisper in her ear that made her heart skip a beat before sinking in dreaded fear as a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed thickly at the stranger's voice as she tried to struggle out of his grip. With how strong their arms felt around her, it was easy to tell they were male. They tightened their grip on her as they gave a light nip at her flesh. Kat gave a silent gasp as at how sharp the tip of their teeth felt. "You smell ravishing, my dear" the man purred.

She blushed, finding herself becoming embarrassed and more frightened by the minute. She didn't even know the guy and yet he gave away who he was the minute he wrapped his arms around her. She gave a loud grunt when she felt a searing pain rip through her neck all of a sudden as well of a warm liquid seeping down and soaking her shirt. "Taste delicious as well, I'll be sure to take my time with you. Don't worry love, it will all be worth it because we'll be with one another forever" she heard him whisper as he dragged his tongue across the new found wounds while smirking.

Kat's body grew tense as she felt her lips twitch downwards while tears started to build up in the corner of her eyes. Before long she moaned in agonizing pain when she felt something strike the back of her head as her vision started to blur before the world around her went black.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow


End file.
